In current mobile telecommunication networks data exchange between a user equipment and a node of the mobile telecommunication network is normally performed without any compression through the radio network interface. Considering an OSI model protocol stack, images and videos are typically compressed in the application layer (mpg, jpg protocols) but the rest of the data, like web browsing, signaling traffic, etc. is typically sent raw; some of said data is highly redundant and may produce interferences and congestion in the radio network interface. In a scenario where a radio network interface presents a congestion situation and interferences, the throughput is low and the user equipment power consumption may increase, reducing the quality of user's experience.
In the state of the art there are several solutions for the compression of data. One of these solutions is the header compression protocol of the IETF standardization (Robust Header Compression (RoHC) protocol); this solution is oriented to streaming applications for which large overheads are excessive for wide area networks and wireless systems where bandwidth is scarce. It would be desirable to have a solution for the compression of as an alternative to the compression of only the headers.
Typically the content in HTTP and SMTP protocols are compressed in a high percentage in case of high congestion in the network, but this solution is mainly implemented at the switches or modems. There is a need for a solution which is implemented by a complete network system which does not depend on specific hardware. For example, documents U.S. Pat. No. 8,750,370B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,542,136B1 solve the problem of congestion by reducing the data size to be transmitted. Said solutions are related to detecting congestion by modems and switches in a fixed line. Besides, it would desirable to have a solution which is independent of the congestion situation.
Another solution based in the protocol HTTP is the SPDY protocol, which reduces the page-load time and improves security. This is achieved by multiplexing and prioritizing multiple Web-pages HTTP requests over a single TCP connection, and applying compression to headers and optionally to content as well. Security is applied via TLS (Transport Layer Security). This solution works on the data packets of the application layer using HTTP protocol, and the encryption via TLS does not allow compressing the information. It would be desirable to have a solution for the compression of traffic independently of the transport layer or application layer.
Other solution oriented to the radio network interface, which is implemented for some vendors of 3G RNC and terminals, is to agree a compression only in the Uplink for some messages sent from a terminal. This solution presents the problem of reducing the traffic in the Uplink and it only works with specific devices (user equipment and vendor of RNC). It would be desirable to have an alternative solution implemented for Uplink and Downlink for all the user equipment and 3G RNC of the radio network interface.
Due to the problems found in the state of the art, there is a need to solve the problem of the high redundant traffic of the uplink and downlink in the radio network interface, independently of the congestion situation in said interface or the data origin (application, transport or IP layer).